Our Dreams
by Sarasachi
Summary: Baru saja berbahagia menyadari perasaan masing-masing, hubungan keduanya sudah diterpa badai... Mulai dari terungkap masa lalu kelam sang iblis, sampai perpisahannya dengan sang malaikat... Bisakah takdir menyatukan impian mereka yang sebenarnya? (Warning: OC, Typo)
1. Chapter 1

Setelah kejadian dimana Hiruma dan Mamori menyatakan perasaannya masing-masing, mereka masih tinggal bersama hingga musim panas tiba. Itu adalah hari berharga bagi para pemain football untuk semua mahasiswa Jepang karena Rice Bowl diadakan di musim panas.

Mamori berhasil mendampingi Saikyoudai Wizards hingga menuju Rice Bowl. Begitu juga dengan tim-tim yang lain. Mereka kembali berhadapan dengan kawan lama yang menjadi musuh utama. Namun tidak ada kebencian di antara mereka, justru terlihat semangat.

"Apa kakimu baik-baik saja Yamato-kun?" tanya Mamori dengan cemas, ia meletakkan sekantong es di lutut Yamato. Ini pertama kalinya Yamato mengalami hal seperti itu.

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan karena terus bermain di beberapa pertandingan selama sebulan ini." Tambah Mamori lagi, ia terlihat seperti ibu yang memperlakukan anaknya. Yamato tertawa melihat perhatian Mamori, ia tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mamori-san, aku akan tetap bermain." Balas Yamato memaksa berdiri.

"Tidak, kau duduk di sini. Usahaku akan sia-sia bila kau tidak berguna di pertandingan nanti." Hiruma membalikkan badannya, ia terlihat khawatir namun ucapannya benar menusuk. Untunglah Yamato pria yang lembut, ia duduk dan mendengarkan ucapan sang kapten.

"Hiruma-kun tidak seharusnya berkata sekejam itu kan." Kata Mamori kesal, ia masih berusaha membuat kaki Yamato nyaman.

Yamato terus memandangi Mamori dengan heran, ia berpikir bagian mana yang membuatnya tertarik pada gadis di depannya itu.

"Apa sudah lebih baik? Setelah pertandingan kita pergi ke rumah sakit, ne?" Mamori tersenyum lembut menatap lelaki yang sedari tadi memandanginya. Melihat senyuman Mamori membuat lelaki itu mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Lawan mereka kala itu adalah Yousei University, di sana ada pemain yang cukup membuat Hiruma sendiri kerepotan. Dia meminta time out, dengan sigap Mamori memberikan handuk juga minuman untuk semua anggota timnya.

Hiruma hanya terdiam memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan lawannya itu. Dia mulai membahasnya bersama dengan Agon dan Taka juga beberapa anggota lainnya.

"Apa begini sudah bagus?" tanya Mamori pada Akaba, lelaki itu hanya mengangguk. Senyuman merekah di bibir Mamori, ia memberi semangat pada timnya dengan baik.

"Oi manajer bodoh, cepat kemari." Kata Hiruma memanggil, dengan cepat Mamori mendekat padanya. Hiruma mulai berdiskusi tentang strateginya pada Mamori.

"Eh? Bukankah ini sangat beresiko? Kita hanya memiliki satu time out lagi." tanya Mamori yang sedikit terkejut, namun Hiruma justru tersenyum dengan penuh arti.

"Inilah yang kuharapkan." Balasnya, ia kembali mengenakan helmnya.

Di sisi lapangan Mamori mulai merasa cemas, ia takut bila sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Melihat kecemasan Mamori membuat Yamato sedikit murung. Dia berusaha meyakinkan Mamori bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Waktu terus berjalan, skor sama sekali masih tidak berubah. Selisih mereka sama sekali tidak jauh, namun pertahanan yang sulit ditembus membuat Saikyoudai sulit mencetak skor.

Hiruma dan yang lainnya pun terlihat sangat kelelahan, namun sekali lagi Hiruma tersenyum menyimpan banyak arti. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, memberikan instruksi pada Mamori. Gadis yang sedang duduk tenang di bench berdiri mengerti, ia meminta time out untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Semua orang mulai berpikir bahwa Saikyoudai sudah kehilangan harapan, namun sepertinya berbeda dengan sang kapten. Dia justru terlihat mempunyai banyak rencana dan peluang untuk disampaikan pada anggota timnya.

Mereka mulai kembali mengatur strategi, kali ini Hiruma meminta untuk memasukkan Yamato ke dalam pertandingan. Ini cukup mengejutkan orang-orang namun rencananya itu berhasil, tepat sisa waktu beberapa detik mereka berhasil memimpin dengan sekali touch down.

"Saikyoudai Wizards akan bertanding dengan Enma Fires!" teriakan seluruh penonton menggema hingga membuat stadium seakan bergetar.

Mamori sangat bahagia, akhirnya selangkah lagi mereka bisa menuju sebagai yang nomor satu di Jepang. Kali ini Mamori harus berhadapan dengan adik kecilnya sang Eyeshield 21. Ia tersenyum memandangi mantan rekan-rekan lamanya yang nanti akan menjadi musuh mereka. Begitu juga dengan Anggota Enma Fires yang memandangi Saikyoudai Wizards dari atas bangku podium.

Usai pertandingan Ikkyu mengajak anggota tim yang lain merayakan keberhasilan mereka menuju final. Semuanya dengan mudah setuju, di sana juga ada Karin yang datang. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yakiniku, dimana mereka bisa memakan daging sambil meminum bir sesuka hati.

"Un kalian dulu saja, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit bersama dengan Yamato." Kata Mamori yang mengganggu momentum indah itu. Semua orang termasuk Yamato terkejut mendengarnya, sedangkan Hiruma hanya terdiam.

Mamori melihat ke jam tangannya, jarum pendek menunjuk ke angka 4. Ia berbicara sesaat dengan Yamato yang sempat menolak, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi mengikuti sang manajer.

"Kalau memang begitu inginnya makan yakiniku kan bisa nanti saja." Kata Mamori sedikit jengkel, Yamato tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Mamori.

"Tapi kalau makan sendiri kan tidak enak." Balas Yamato, Mamori menolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Jaa bagaimana kalau kutraktir? Ini kan kemenangan Yamato-kun." Pria di samping Mamori tertegun mendengarnya.

Kalau begini terus ia justru akan semakin tertarik dan sulit untuk melepaskan manajernya itu.

Keduanya berjalan menuju rumah sakit yang biasa dikunjungi. Yamato diminta untuk memasuki tabung laser yang dapat menscan kakinya. Mamori terus mendampinginya, kini justru terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih daripada manajer.

"Tidak ada masalah serius pada kakinya, hanya ada pembengkakan pada ototnya. Bila terus dipaksakan itu akan mengganggu kerja pada tulang kaki." Jelas sang dokter.

"Apa kau pernah terjatuh sebelumnya? Jika memang masih berminat bertanding, sebaiknya tidak berlatih selama beberapa pekan sampai pertandingan. Dan terus pantau keadaanmu kemari." Tambahnya, Mamori mulai menatap curiga Yamato.

Ketika keluar dari rumah sakit Mamori sedikit jengkel padanya, pasalnya sebelum pertandingan terakhir Yamato terjatuh dan melukai kakinya. Tapi ia memaksa berlatih dan ikut pertandingan terus menerus. Mamori tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang ini dan itu.

"Hahahaha maafkan aku Mamori-san, kukira ini bukanlah luka yang serius." Balas Yamato, tak berapa lama ponselnya berdering. Itu panggilan dari Karin, Yamato mengangkatnya. Sedangkan Mamori hanya memandanginya bingung.

"Un, baik. Tidak, aku sudah selesai. Aku dan Mamori-san akan pergi ke sana." Balas Yamato menutup panggilannya. Mamori memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Sepertinya Mamori-san harus menunda mentraktirku yakiniku, mereka masih berada di tempat tadi. Sebaiknya kita bergegas atau kehabisan." Kata Yamato yang berjalan terlebih dahulu di depan.

Keduanya bergegas pergi ke restauran tadi, saat memasuki restauran tidak ada suara yang keluar dari keduanya. Mereka benar-benar membeku melihat keributan yang telah dibuat oleh timnya, dan yang mengejutkan di sana ada Enma, Oujo, juga Takekurako. Semua pelanggan lari dan membiarkan mereka menikmati pestanya di sana.

"Tunggu dulu, bukannya ini pesta kemenangan? Kenapa justru terjadi keributan di sini." Kata Mamori yang langsung bertindak seperti ibu-ibu.

"Karena itu aku mengundangmu Mamori-san, satu jam yang lalu keadaan aman terkendali sampai Enma datang dan Hiruma-san mulai memprovokasi. Kini mereka malah jadi gila." Balas Karin yang terlihat kualahan. Kurita bersama Gaou saling beradu menghabiskan daging, Monta dan Ikkyu juga Taka bermain kartu, Sena pun demikian, ia termakan omongan Hiruma untuk minum bir.

Malam itu benar-benar kegilaan yang luar biasa, hanya Hiruma yang masih waras di sana.

Karena tak enak hati Mamori ikut membantu pemilik restauran membersihkan kekacauan yang kekasihnya buat.

"Terima kasih banyak paman. Maaf karena telah mengacaukan restauranmu." Mamori menunduk berpamitan, di depan restauran ia terkejut melihat Hiruma berdiri sambil menggelembungkan permen karetnya. Mamori tersenyum dan mendekatinya, ia sempat menggoda Hiruma, namun pria itu tetap terdiam. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama hingga tiba dan masuk ke apartemennya.

Cerberus menggonggong dan mendekat pada Hiruma, namun setelah melihat Mamori ia langsung bermanja di kakinya. Hiruma mengabaikannya dan segera duduk di sofanya menyalakan televisi. Sedangkan Mamori mengelus lembut Cerberus, ia memberinya makan, kemudian menyiapkan air hangat untuk berendam.

"Youichi, apa kau mau minum kopi?" tawar Mamori, namun Hiruma tidak membalasnya. Hal ini membuat Mamori penasaran. Sedari tadi dia hanya terdiam tak berbicara, Mamori mendekat dan mendapati Hiruma yang tengah bermain dengan laptopnya.

Melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang sangat serius membuat Mamori membiarkannya sejenak, ia tetap membuatkannya black coffee. Setelahnya Mamori terlebih dulu berendam, kemudian mendekat pada Hiruma.

"Bak mandinya sudah kosong sekarang, Youichi." Ucapnya lembut dengan senyuman. Hiruma bangkit dan membasuh dirinya sendiri. Usai mandi dia tidak langsung tidur namun lanjut bermain dengan laptopnya, sedangkan Mamori membuat susunan latihan untuk anggota tim.

"Youichi-kun, bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Mamori, mereka berdua saling memikirkan cara latihan terbaik untuk pertandingan final. Disela-sela perbincangan masih saja mereka meributkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori, ia menyuruhnya duduk di pangkuannya.

Hal itu sempat membuat Mamori tercengang, namun ia tersenyum dan menurutinya.

"Sekarang ini menjadi kursiku ne?" Mamori tersenyum lembut, Hiruma mengalihkan wajahnya acuh.

Tidak ada yang bersuara kecuali televisi, Hiruma juga hanya terus mengganti acara tvnya. Sedangkan Mamori masih sibuk dengan tugasnya, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti dan memutuskan bergabung dengan Hiruma.

"Jangan mengganti channelnya seenakmu!" seru Mamori kesal, Hiruma masih terdiam. Ia meletakkan remotenya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang empuk.

"Haah tidak ada acara tv yang menarik. Oi Mamori apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?" tanya Hiruma, Mamori tertegun mendengar Hiruma memanggil namanya. Ia mengangguk dan memberikan lembar yang telah tersusun rapi.

"Ah ini kan jam 10 malam, ada acara yang bagus. Suzuna membicarakan acara ini padaku." Mamori mengambil alih remote tvnya, ia mengganti channelnya.

Hiruma yang sedari tadi memeriksa laporan yang Mamori buat mulai merasa bosan. Ia meletakkan kertas-kertasnya dan beralih pada tvnya. Tepat saat ia menoleh, adegan yang muncul justru di luar dugaan. Kedua mata Hiruma membulat, ia sedikit mengintip kekasihnya. Dan benar saja wajah kekasihnya sudah sangat merah, ia bahkan sesekali menutup matanya karena malu. Hal ini membuat Hiruma tersenyum, dia benar ingin tertawa namun tak bisa.

"Apa kau sengaja memperlihatkan acara ini padaku?" tanya Hiruma, Mamori mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Te-Tentu saja tidak! Aku kan hanya penasaran tentang acara tv yang Suzuna katakan!" bentak Mamori dengan wajah merahnya. Hiruma terus menggodanya hingga akhirnya Mamori mulai memperlihatkan wajahnya secara jelas. Dan pada saat itu Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup bibirnya. Tadinya itu semua hanya kecupan biasa, namun kelamaan Hiruma justru semakin menjadi. Ia mengulum lidahnya, memainkan lidahnya dengan leluasa di bibir gadisnya.

Ia menjarai dan menikmati manisnya bibir sang malaikat. Menyebarkan rasa mint yang paling ia sukai, Mamori sudah hampir kehabisan nafas, air matanya tertumpuk di pelupuk, ia berusaha melepaskan Hiruma darinya, namun tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas.

Hiruma membuka matanya dan melihat Mamori yang berwajah merah, ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ahh.. Haa.. Haaa.." Mamori terengah-engah, ia menutupi bibirnya.

"Yo-Youichi..." mendengar Mamori mendesah memanggil namanya justru membuat Hiruma terpancing. Belum lagi ekspresi Mamori yang menggoda, ia semakin ingin menikmati rasa dari setiap tubuh sang malaikat.

Sekali lagi Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamori, namun tangan gadisnya terlebih dahulu menutupi bibirnya. Mamori sedikit mengalihkan wajah manisnya yang sudah memerah.

"He-Hentikan Youichi, aku malu." Ucapnya lembut, hal itu membuat Hiruma sedikit jengkel. Namun ia tak mau aksinya berhenti hanya karena gadisnya malu, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat jari jemari milik sang malaikat.

Mamori terjingkak pelan, ia hendak menyingkirkan tangannya namun Hiruma menahannya. Ia menyentuh lembut kedua tangannya dan terus merasakan nikmatnya jari Mamori.

Dia membasahi setiap garis tangannya, hingga kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisapnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Hnn.." Mamori menahan bibirnya supaya suaranya tidak keluar. Ia sudah mulai merasa bagian bawahnya basah karena rasa panas yang Hiruma berikan.

Hiruma tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan jari jemarinya dan menciumnya bagaikan putri.

"Youichi-kun, ini terlalu memalukan." Ucap Mamori sekali lagi, ia masih tidak bisa menatap wajah Hiruma.

"Diamlah, ini salahmu karena tidak membuatkanku makan malam." Hiruma menjatuhkan Mamori di atas sofa, kini Mamori bisa melihat wajah Hiruma yang tak berekspresi.

Kedua tangan Mamori tertahan, Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang sang malaikat. Sekali lagi ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilatnya dan menikmati setiap aroma yang ada pada tubuh Mamori.

Hiruma melepaskan tangannya dan mulai masuk ke dalam piyama Mamori, ia merajai lembut tubuh putih sang malaikat. Mamori hanya menahan geli karena sentuhan kekasihnya, ia malu tapi juga tak mau menolaknya.

"Aku heran, kau makan layaknya monster tapi tubuhmu begitu ramping." Kata Hiruma, mendengarnya berkata seperti itu membuat wajah Mamori merah. Ia kesal dan memukul Hiruma mundur, pipinya dia gembungkan.

"Kau benar-benar jahat Youichi-kun!" serunya kesal. Hiruma pun merasa jengkel karena Mamori mendorongnya hingga ke lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dasar wanita sialan!" bentak Hiruma.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Youichi-kun memang yang terburuk!" kini Hiruma semakin jengkel, ia mendekati Mamori dan menggenggam tangannya. Kali ini Mamori tidak mau mengalah begitu saja, dia menarik rambut Hiruma. Dan ya, mereka saling adu mulut satu sama lain. Karena saking kesalnya mendengar ocehan Mamori terus-menerus akhirnya Hiruma menarik kepala gadis di depannya hingga menyambar bibir mungilnya.

Mereka bertengkar namun juga memadu kasih...

* * *

Yahaaa balik lagi dengan sequel Sweet Trap of The Devil, cerita kali ini mungkin akan lebih dari 10 chapter, soalnya bener2 banyak lika likunya hirumamo wwwww maaf kalau agak aneh gitu aku ndak pintar bikin konplik *ngumpet*

Langsung chapter 3 ya biar pada puaaasssss, berhubung besok juga libur *pose* btw kalau diizinkan oleh leader nanti pas lebaran haji, sepertinya sachi bakal pulkam (semoga ajasih jadi aamiin) jadi yah mungkin ceritanya bakal terlambat /biasanyajuhatelat

Oke sekian, banyak omong yak wkwkwkwk terima kasih untuk semuanya! Selamat membaca, jangan lupa reviewnya *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya Mamori terbangun, ia berada dalam dekapan sang iblis di atas kasurnya. Meski semalam berdebat dan Hiruma gagal melancarkan aksinya, tapi ia tetap mendekap Mamori dengan lembut.

Mamori bergegas menuju kamar mandi, ia membasuh tubuhnya kemudian bersiap. Setelahnya Mamori pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Dia menunggu kekasihnya bangun namun yang ditunggu justru tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya. Mamori melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7.

"Apa yang dilakukannya? Hari ini dia menyuruh semua orang berlatih bukan?" ucapnya sedikit kesal, Mamori masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan apron rocket bear kesayangannya.

"Youichi..." panggilnya lembut namun dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Ia mendekati Hiruma yang masih terlelap, tadinya dia ingin berteriak kesal, namun melihat wajah Hiruma yang terlelap membuatnya terdiam. Ia duduk di sampingnya dan memandangi sang iblis yang masih menutup matanya, perlahan-lahan Mamori mengusap lembut rambutnya.

Ia menyingkirkan beberapa rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Hn? Kukira rambutnya tajam dan kaku, ternyata sangat lembut." Ucap Mamori pelan sembari tertegun, ia terus mengusapnya hingga senyum terlintas di wajahnya. Mamori mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Hiruma. Sadar dengan kelakukannya ia bergegas bangkit dan meninggalkan Hiruma. Wajahnya sangat merah akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

Sementara Hiruma, ia mengalihkan wajahnya yang juga memerah.

"Dasar wanita bodoh." Ucapnya menyembunyikan wajahnya. Usai kejadian itu Hiruma keluar dengan wajahnya yang biasa, sedangkan Mamori malah terlihat gugup. Melihat kegugupannya membuat keisengan Hiruma muncul di pagi hari. Ia menggoda Mamori yang jelas-jelas sangat mudah untuk digoda.

Mereka berdua pergi ke universitas bersama-sama, sesampainya di sana semua orang sudah mulai melakukan pemanasan. Bahkan ada yang sudah mulai berlatih dengan serius didampingi Karin.

Mamori tersenyum menyapa semua anggotanya, sedangkan Hiruma hanya terlihat acuh. Ia pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Mamori menjelaskan latihan yang akan mereka jalankan selama 3 minggu ke depan. Saat sedang menjelaskan sebagian rinciannya, pelatih mereka datang.

Dia hanyalah seorang pelatih american football biasa dan mantan pemain NFL Jepang, namanya Akaashi Hirato. Akaashi mendekati Mamori dan seluruh anggota timnya, ia berbicara tentang sesuatu, baru mulai berbicara 5 menit tapi sudah membuat semua orang terkejut.

"EH!? KENAPA SEKARANG!?" seru semuanya bersamaan.

Yang dibicarakan Akaashi tidak jauh mengenai masalah American Football Youth World Cup tiga tahun yang lalu. Dulu Marco seorang sponsor yang juga mantan pemain NFL Amerika memberikan hadiah sebanyak 3 Miliar Dollar atau lebih tepatnya 300 Miliar Yen, juga eklusif rekruitmen menjadi NFL player untuk tim San Antonio Armadilos. Namun Marco sama sekali tidak mengungkitnya sebulan setelah pertandingan, ini menyebabkan banyak kontroversi. Semua orang merasa kecewa padanya, tapi mereka juga tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

"Marco menghubungiku. Dia akan membawa tim american football dari negerinya. Sebelumnya dia memberitahuku alasan belum mengumumkan pemenang untuk Youth World Cup lalu." Jelas Akaashi, ia terdiam cukup lama. Hal itu membuat semua orang cemas juga khawatir di satu sisi. Mereka merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, Mamori melihat sekelilingnya mencari sang kapten.

Namun tak berapa lama yang terlihat justru Sena berlari bersama Suzuna, Riku, Monta, Kurita. Dan dari sisi lain terlihat beberapa orang lainnya datang mendekat, Kid, Musashi, dan Gaou. Semuanya berkumpul ikut mengerumuni anggota Saikyoudai.

"Sena? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Mamori heran, diikuti Yamato, Taka, dan anggota lainnya. Mereka berbicara terbata-bata, hingga akhirnya Akaashi yang berbicara.

"Bukankah ini sudah jelas... Bahwa pemenang dari MVP untuk World Cup ada di Jepang." Sekali lagi perkataannya membuat semua orang terkejut. Mereka mulai menebak dan mengira-ngira siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya.

Tapi di sisi lain Sena justru merasa murung, hal itu langsung ditanggapi oleh Mamori.

"Apa ada yang salah Sena?" tanya Mamori lembut, Sena pun mengangguk dan memutuskan berbicara.

"Un, sebenarnya tadi pagi Panther-kun mengabariku. Ini sangat mendadak bahkan dia menghubungiku di saat masih pukul 3 pagi." Sena menunduk, ia mulai menceritakan percakapannya.

Saat Panther mengubunginya, dia terdengar sangat terpukul. Padahal ini adalah kali pertama mereka berhubungan kembali, namun sepertinya Panther dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik.

Ia mulai kembali membicarakan World Cup, seminggu setelah kepulangan tim Jepang, tepat saat Marco hendak mengumumkan pemenangnya, seorang pria datang dengan tim amefutonya. Mereka menantang tim Amerika untuk bertanding. Hal itu tadinya membuat semua orang termasuk Mr. Don atau yang dikenal dengan 'Pria yang mengendalikan segalanya' menganggap remeh tim itu.

Namun sesuatu mengerikan terjadi, baru beberapa detik defense mereka hancur dengan mudah. Dan dengan satu quarter mereka sudah bisa mencetak skor 20-6. Mendengar hal itu membuat Sena merinding, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa di luar sana, di Amerika sana, masih terdapat banyak tim yang mengejutkan.

"Semua gelar milik Tim Amerika berhasil diambilnya dengan mudah. Belum lagi sifat pria itu sangat rendah, dia lebih brutal, dan seenaknya. Kata-katanya benar-benar membuat siapapun terluka sekali mendengarnya. Dia adalah tim street football yang berhasil mengalahkan tim Bulldogs yang merupakan tim NFL New York. Dan kini menjadi tim street football terbaik dimanapun. Kaptennya adalah Earl Tom." Jelas Sena.

Ia cukup membuat semua orang terdiam, seperti apa bocah laki-laki yang baru berumur 20 tahun yang lebih brutal dan ganas dari Agon itu. Karena pnasaran akhirnya Yamato mengangkat tangannya, ia menanyakan siapa yang mendapatkan hadiah itu.

"Itu adalah Panther-kun..." balas Sena, tidak ada yang terkejut sama sekali mendengar itu. Namun yang membuat mereka penasaran, kenapa hal ini dihubungkan dengan mereka. Terlebih lagi Marco membawa tim itu ke Jepang, mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Itu karena Marco tidak terima dengan penghinaan yang telah mereka lakukan pada Tim Amerika." Tiba-tiba saja Hiruma datang, ia sudah lengkap dengan seragamnya, juga permen karet mintnya.

"Ha? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan tim ini?" tanya Agon sedikit jengkel.

"Apa kalian masih belum paham? Dia ingin membuat kita menjatuhkan monster ini." Hiruma terlihat sangat serius, ia sudah memperlihatkan banyak wajah seriusnya, namun kali ini sepertinya sedikit gawat.

"Kali ini Marco akan membawa banyak orang hebat dari Amerika kemari. Saat di Rice Bowl nanti, akan banyak pelatih bahkan kapten NFL dari berbagai tim yang akan mulai merekrut anggota baru." Jelas Hiruma.

"Bukankah sebelumnya juga sudah banyak?" tanya Yamato, Sena dan yang lainnya terkejut. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Kali ini tepat di final dia akan membawa pria bernama Earl Tom sialan ini kemari. Dia bahkan mungkin tidak akan melihat pertandingan kita. Tapi yang menang di Rice Bowl akan menghadapinya." Tambah Hiruma, Sena dan anggota lain dari Enma Fires terlihat kebingungan. Mereka masih belum mengerti sampai akhirnya berteriak terkejut.

"Apakah itu maksud dari tujuan Panther-kun menghubungiku!?" Seru Sena terkejut, semua orang hanya melihatnya geli karena terlalu polos.

"Aku yakin Enma juga menjadi salah satu yang telah Marco hubungi. Untuk saat ini kita tidak tahu berapa banyak hadiah yang akan diberikan olehnya, tapi yang penting adalah bagaimana bisa kita mengalahkannya." Jelas Hiruma, semua orang mengangguk mengerti. Mereka tidak peduli siapapun yang akan menang di Rice Bowl, dan melawan Earl Tom, semuanya akan saling membantu.

Usai percakapan yang menegangkan di pagi hari, para pemain dari Enma dan yang lainnya kembali untuk berlatih, begitu juga anggota Saikyoudai. Yamato mengganti pakaiannya, ia berlatih bersama dengan Taka. Melihatnya berlatih sedikit membuat Mamori kesal.

"Yamato-kun! Bukankah dokter melarangmu untuk melakukan latihan?" seru Mamori dari sisi lapangan.

"Jangan khawatir Mamori-san! Aku baik-baik saja, malah kalau tidak berlatih otot-ototku akan tegang." Balas Yamato yang bersiap melempar bola.

Mamori terlihat cemas, tapi itu percuma saja, baik Hiruma atau Yamato atau siapapun itu tidak akan berhenti bermain walau tubuh mereka hancur. Dan di situlah tugas manajer yang sesungguhnya.

Manajer cantik itu mulai mencari sosok pria rambut ikal, matanya menyorot ke setiap lapangan.

"Karin-chan, dimana Agon?" tanyanya pada Karin.

"Tadi aku melihatnya pergi begitu saja setelah mendengar penjelasan Sena." Balas Karin polos, Mamori merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi lagi.

Sementara itu Agon terlihat jengkel, ia menyusuri jalan menuju ruang klub. Dia hendak menanyakan hadiah uang untuk pertandingan berikutnya pada Akaashi.

Saat hendak membuka pintu ia berhenti dan memutuskan untuk menguping percakapan Hiruma dan Akaashi secara pribadi.

"Kau tahu kan, Hiruma-kun? Pria bernama Earl Tom ini mencarimu." Kata sang pelatih dengan nada sedikit bergetar, di sisi lain Hiruma hanya terdiam. Ia menggelembungkan permen karetnya dan masih terus memoles senjatanya.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan penawaran untuk pergi ke NFL? Kalau tidak salah kau bahkan sudah memiliki seragammu di San Antonio Armadilo." Kini mendengar pelatihnya berkata begitu membuat Agon sangat terkejut.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hiruma sudah mendapatkan tawaran yang selalu diinginkannya secepat itu. Belum lagi pemain yang telah merampas semua gelar pemain Amerika mengincarnya.

Agon pergi meninggalkan ruang klub dan menyusun sebuah rencana, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke lapangan.

"Agon-kun, lihat ini sebentar. Ini adalah latihan yang akan kau-" Belum selesai Mamori bicara, Agon sudah membuatnya terdiam.

"Jangan berisik dasar wanita jalang, aku sedang berpikir." Balas Agon dengan wajah mengancam, Mamori tertegun mendengarnya, tapi ia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Tapi-" kini Agon benar-benar sudah mengeluarkan ekspresi sangarnya. Dengan cepat Akaba datang dan melerainya, ia berhasil membuat Agon pergi dari Mamori.

Sedangkan manajer mereka hanya memandangi Agon bingung, ia mulai tahu setiap karakter timnya yang baru. Sesuatu memang telah terjadi padanya, Agon merasa kesal bila apa yang diinginkannya tidak sesuai rencana.

Usai latihan dan segala urusan di kampusnya, Mamori bergegas menuju ke kafe tempat dia bekerja. Sebelum berangkat Akaashi memanggilnya, dia membicarakan sedikit tentang Earl Tom. Hingga akhirnya meminta Mamori menjadi guidenya selama di Jepang. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Mamori sangat terkejut, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan pria-pria yang terdengar berperangai buruk itu. Namun sang pelatih terus memaksanya, sampai akhirnya Mamori berkata iya.

Di jalan Mamori berjalan dengan lemas, ia sudah cukup lelah dengan semua pekerjaannya. Belum lagi sekarang ia harus menyiapkan kesukaan para tim Amerika yang bahkan wajahnya belum ia lihat.

"Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi Mamori-san?" tanya Yamato dengan senyumnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau dan Agon membuatku jengkel." Balas Mamori menghela nafasnya, Yamato terkekeh geli melihat wajah manajernya.

"Maaf karena merepotkanmu, tapi mendengar pria ini membuat kakiku ketakutan sampai ingin berlari. Akan kupastikan aku baik-baik saja, aku akan meminta Karin untuk mengambil pekerjaannya kembali. Mamori-san tidak usah khawatir." Pra itu tersenyum dengan lembutnya.

Melihat keyakinan Yamato membuat Mamori sedikit lega. Ia akhirnya pergi ke kafe seorang diri, di sana karyawannya yang lain menyambut hangat. Mereka memberikan selamat atas keberhasilan Saikyoudai Wizards yang berhasil melangkah menuju final. Mamori mengganti pakaiannya, kali ini ia mengepang dua rambutnya. Mau diseperti apakan gaya rambutnya, malaikat tetaplah malaikat! Belum lagi bila tersenyum, iblis pun luluh! Ya, iblis...

"Selamat datang, tu...an?" Mamori menyambut tamunya dengan senyum lembut yang kemudian berubah aneh, Hiruma terlihat menyeringai jahat memandangi kekasihnya dari atas sampai bawah. Sedangkan Mamori sudah terlihat sangat memerah, ia menutupi bagian dadanya yang sedikit terbuka, juga menarik roknya yang pendek ke bawah.

Hiruma mengambil kameranya dan memfoto Mamori yang tengah malu-malu, kini malu jengkel semua jadi satu. Ia mengantarkan Hiruma yang datang seorang diri ke tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, tapi ini bukan saatnya bersantai kan? Kau harus cepat membuat strategi baru." Kata Mamori yang menyerahkan daftar menunya, Hiruma juga membuka laptopnya.

"Black coffee..." ucapnya datar, Mamori menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya sang malaikat dengan lembutnya, namun Hiruma mengacuhkan dirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan gadis cantik di sampingnya.

Mamori juga sangat mengerti dengan kekasihnya itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja. Setiap laki-laki atau perempuan dia sambut dengan bahagia, kebanyakan pelanggan kafe adalah pria sejak Mamori bergabung, belum lagi bila ada Karin.

Sesekali Hiruma mencuri pandang pada kekasihnya yang melayani tamu pria, ia terlihat biasa saja namun tidak dengan tamunya. Mereka selalu melihat ke lekuk tubuh gadisnya.

"Cih, dia itu bodoh ya?" batin Hiruma jengkel.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Hiruma hari itu, dia menunggu Mamori bahkan sampai kafenya tutup. Mamori mengganti pakaiannya, ia pun keluar dan menemui Hiruma.

"Ini bukan seperti dirimu saja." Mamori sedikit terkekeh geli, ia berjalan bersama dengan Hiruma. Tidak ada suara yang mereka keluarkan sama sekali, Mamori juga hanya berpegangan tangan. Ia masih tidak menyangka bisa bersama dengan kekasihnya itu. Entah sampai kapan dia akan tetap bersamanya, entah sampai kapan mereka bisa bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan, dan entah sampai kapan mereka akan terus tinggal bersama.

Memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu membuat Mamori terlihat murung, ia jadi teringat akan impian masa depannya.

"Youichi... Setelah kau lulus nanti, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Mamori menghentikan langkahnya. Hiruma pun ikut terhenti, ia masih tidak menjawab apapun.

"Aku ingin tinggal di Jepang dan membuka toko roti." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sebegitu ingin hidup memakan creampuff ya?" ledek Hiruma yang berhasil membuat Mamori jengkel. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal, kali ini Hiruma yang menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana kalau membuka toko roti di Amerika?" tanyanya, Mamori membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Hiruma yang berada di depannya, hanya punggungnya yang lebar terlihat sangat besar dan tinggi.

"...Eh?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ta-Tapi itu sedikit mendadak kan? Maksudku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jepang." Mamori mengalihkan wajahnya, ia terlihat sangat sedih begitu pula dengan Hiruma yang terlihat kecewa. Pria itu menutup matanya dan berjalan pergi.

"Youichi?" Panggil Mamori dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"Cepatlah, aku lelah." Balas Hiruma datar, Mamori sedikit terbebani dengan pertanyaan Hiruma sebelumnya, apa yang pria itu maksud adalah tinggal bersamanya di Amerika.

Bukan berarti Mamori tidak ingin tinggal bersama dengannya, apalagi menjalani hidup dengan pria yang dicintainya. Tentu saja Mamori ingin mendukung Hiruma dimana dan di saat apapun juga. Hanya saja tinggal di negeri dimana kau tidak tahu siapapun membuatnya sedikit takut, Mamori sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir akan tinggal di Amerika. Sejak kecil ia tumbuh di Jepang, walau beberapa kerabatnya ada di sana tapi tetap saja tinggal di negeri orang asing membuatnya cemas. Sama ketika kedua orang tuanya akan berangkat ke Amerika, baginya Jepang adalah rumahnya.

"Apakah harus berakhir seperti ini?" batinnya, ia kembali terdiam. Menyadari kekasihnya tidak mengikuti jalannya membuat Hiruma menoleh.

"Oi manajer bodoh, sudah kubilang aku lelah. Percepat jalanmu bo-" belum selesai mengatakan kalimatnya kedua mata Hiruma membulat. Ia tertegun melihat Mamori menitikkan air matanya deras. Dia mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya menahan agar isak tangis tak terdengar.

Hiruma berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, ia masih tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Maafkan aku tiba-tiba menangis tanpa sebab. Kau pasti lelah kan? Sebaiknya kita pulang." Kata Mamori mengusap air matanya sembari tersenyum. Hiruma masih terdiam dan mendekatinya hingga ia berdiri tepat di depannya. Hiruma menarik tangan gadis di hadapannya dan mencium bibirnya. Melihat Hiruma yang melakukan hal itu tiba-tiba membuat Mamori terkejut, namun ia kembali meneteskan air mata.

Hiruma melepasnya perlahan, ia dapat melihat tangan Mamori yang gemetar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hiruma lembut, Mamori kini tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

Ia masih mengunci bibirnya, namun Hiruma kembali meyakinkannya. Dia tidak mau kekasihnya menyimpan bebannya seorang diri.

"Aku takut... Aku takut bila Youichi-kun pergi, aku tidak bisa berada di sampingmu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya bila kau harus hidup seorang diri di negeri asing." Mamori menangis dengan kencangnya, namun yang lebih terkejut adalah Hiruma. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa kekasihnya adalah seorang malaikat.

"Aku benar-benar egois, aku berjanji untuk selalu mendukungmu tapi kenyataannya aku yang berkhianat." Mamori terisak sembari mengusap air matanya, melihatnya begitu sudah cukup membuat Hiruma bahagia. Ia mendekap tubuh gadisnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau baru sadar kalau kau bodoh? Selain bodoh kau sangat menjengkelkan, egois, cerewet, dan selalu berkata tentang kata-kata yang bisa membuatku gila." Kata Hiruma, Mamori hanya terisak di dalam dekapannya.

"Aku takut bila kau meninggalkanku." Mamori membalas dekapannya.

"Haa? Jadi kau pikir aku akan menemukan dirimu yang lain di luar negeri ini? Itu akan sangat merepotkan, cukup kau yang ada di sini. Itu semua sudah cukup." Mamori tertegun, ia kembali menangis mendengar kata-kata manis Hiruma. Tapi kemudian Mamori melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke luar negeri?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah terkejut. Hiruma juga sedikit berkeringat ketika Mamori menanyakannya hal itu.

"Ah, hanya tiga hari. Aku harus pergi ke Amerika." Balasnya, namun dibalik itu semua ia terlihat menyimpan misteri.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mamori kembali. Hiruma terdiam tidak membalasnya, ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun Mamori justru tersenyum lembut terlebih dulu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu." Ucapnya, kini Hiruma mengalihkan wajahnya dan berjalan pergi.

Dari raut wajahnya terdapat sedikit penyesalan, ia seperti hendak menyatakan sesuatu namun tidak bisa, karena senyum Mamori yang begitu tulus.

Baru beberapa menit berjalan ponsel Mamori berdering, ia mengangkatnya.

"Akaashi-san? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Mamori, mendengar nama pelatihnya disebut membuat Hiruma penasaran. Ia menoleh sedikit, dan melihat Mamori yang juga kebingungan.

"Eh? Besok? Tapi bagaimana dengan-" Mamori terdiam, ia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi karena panggilannya berakhir begitu saja.

"Ada apa dengan orang tua sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma, Mamori terlihat gugup menjawabnya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, dia cuma ingin agar aku datang lebih awal besok." Balas Mamori tersenyum. Keduanya kembali berjalan bersama, di apartemen mereka melakukan hal biasa. Mandi, makan, kemudian menyusun latihan.

Mereka menonton video pertandingan Enma Fires dan mengamatinya, Mamori sangat cekatan mengerjakannya. Sedangkan Hiruma masih tak berkutik dengan laptopnya.

Tepat tengah malam Mamori sudah terlelap di meja, ia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menggunakannya sebagai bantal.

"Cih, kalau sudah tidak kuat sebaiknya tidur bodoh." Ucap Hiruma, ia bangkit dan menopang tubuh malaikat yang terlelap.

"Maafkan aku Youichi-kun..." Hiruma tertegun mendengar bisikan yang sangat lembut dari bibirnya. Ia melihat wajah Mamori yang terlelap dengan air mata menetes jatuh ke pipinya.

"Bodoh, kau tidak salah sama sekali." Balas Hiruma yang membawa Mamori ke kamarnya.

Usai membaringkan dan menyelimutinya, Hiruma kembali ke depan ruang tv. Ia memandangi laptopnya yang menyala seorang diri. Tak berapa lama sebuah email masuk muncul, dengan segera Hiruma membuka dan membacanya.

" _Aku dengar kau akan melakukan pertandingan final 3 minggu lagi. Dan bila menang kau akan melawan Earl, apa kau akan bisa melawannya Youichi? Adikmu..._ " Begitulah isi emailnya, Hiruma tahu pasti alamat email yang mengiriminya surat, tidak lain adalah ayahnya.

Hiruma berdecih dan menghapus emailnya, ia menutup laptopnya dengan kasar dan berbaring di atas sofanya yang empuk.

"Sialan, kupikir dia sudah mati." Batinnya.

Keesokan harinya Mamori terbangun tanpa kekasihnya, ia bangkit dan mengikat satu rambutnya kemudian mencari sosok iblis berambut blonde.

"Youichi..." panggilnya, namun ia tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Cerberus masih terlelap di atas sofa dengan nyenyaknya.

"Apa dia sudah pergi kampus?" batin Mamori, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk cepat menyusulnya. Tapi yang lebih penting adalah panggilan dari pelatihnya kemarin malam. Mamori menyiapkan dirinya dan keluar bersama dengan Cerberus, ini merupakan jadwal dia untuk jalan-jalan.

Mamori menaiki kereta sambil membawa Cerberus dengan tas jinjingnya, ia mendekap anjing itu dengan penuh perhatian.

Sesampainya di lapangan belum ada seorang pun yang datang, dia pun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan Cerberus dari tasnya.

"Dengar ya, jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak atau nanti aku akan mengurangi porsi makan malammu." Kata Mamori pada anjing penjaga neraka itu. Dan dengan mudahnya sang anjing menurutinya, ia mulai berkeliaran ke sana kemari.

Sedangkan Mamori terduduk sendirian di sebelah lapangan, ia memandangi jamnya terus menerus.

"Sudah siang kan, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang datang..." batinnya sedikit cemas, lima menit selanjutnya Akaashi datang. Ia terlihat sangat kacau, pakaiannya memang rapi dan tak biasa, tapi tatanan rambut dan susunan pakaiannya sudah jauh dengan kata rapi.

"Akaashi-san!?" seru Mamori dengan cepat mendekat dan membantu pelatihnya berjalan.

"Sake?" tanya Mamori yang mulai terganggu dengan bau mulut pelatihnya.

"Bocah kurang ajar, aku gagal menonton pentas piano putriku karena mereka!" serunya dengan nada sedikit mabok, Mamori membantunya duduk dan memberinya air putih.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mamori penasaran. Akaashi meminum airnya dengan sekali teguk, ia benar-benar terlihat sakit.

"Bocah berandalan Marco sudah tiba lebih cepat di Jepang. Semalam aku dihubungi secara mendadak, dan ditugaskan menjadi guide mereka." Akaashi mulai menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi semalam. Saat berada di pentas piano putrinya tiba-tiba pihak universitas menghubunginya.

"Oooh pelatih... Ah Manajer juga sudah datang, kalian datang pagi sekali." Kata Yamato yang datang dengan beberapa teman-temannya yang lain.

"Oh! Apa yang terjadi padamu pelatih?" tanya Ikkyu dengan bingung diikuti anggota lainnya.

"Kebetulan kalian semua di sini. Biar kuberitahu seperti apa lawan kalian nanti." Balas Akaashi, ia mulai menceritakannya pada semua anggota tim.

Akaashi diperintahkan untuk pergi ke bandara secepatnya dan mengantar tamu istimewa Marco ke hotel mereka. Namun yang terjadi justru sangat menyeramkan, pria bernama Earl ini justru meminta Akaashi mengantarnya ke tempat hiburan Jepang nomor satu, yaitu Roppongi.

Mereka berpesta semalaman dan mengabaikan Akaashi, walau mengabaikannya namun ia tidak diperkenankan pergi.

"Kenapa tidak menolak saja? Mereka bukan orang yang sangat hebat sampai pelatih tidak bisa menolak kan?" tanya Mamori padanya.

"Tidak... Mungkin ini yang ditakutkan tim Amerika, dan bahkan Marco..." balas Akaashi dengan wajah sedikit ketakutan mengingat kejadian semalam. Hal itu semakin membuat semua orang bingung juga bertanya-tanya.

"Bila Hiruma mengancam dengan menggunakan titik lemah kita, dia tidak perlu menggunakannya. Dia cukup memberi perintah yang akan menjadi titik lemah kita. Absolute Order. Itulah yang menyebabkan timnya jadi sangat kuat." Tambah Akaashi, tangannya masih gemetar.

Semua orang meneguk liur mereka, seorang quarter back adalah control tower yang menggerakkan seluruh pemain di timnya. Hiruma memang suka mengancam, tapi dia adalah tower yang sangat bagus, kuat, dan kokoh untuk timnya. Namun mendengar ucapan Akaashi membuat semua mengira-ngira, seperti apa pria bernama Earl yang dengan mudah memimpin tim hanya dari kata-kata.

"Dia bukan hanya sekedar memberi perintah..." ucapnya disela-sela kebingungan anggota tim, Mamori mendekati pelatihnya, ia memberinya segelas air minum kembali.

"Dia seperti memasukkan kalajengking ke dalam mulutmu sehingga kau tidak bisa menolak. Aku sudah liat timnya sendiri, mereka dikuasai hawa nafsu kemenangan, dan kehancuran untuk lawannya." Semua orang terkejut mendengarnya, sepertinya kali ini lawan mereka sangat sulit untuk diatasi. Bahkan Marco pemain pro amefuto, dengan mudah tunduk dan sujud padanya.

Mendengar ucapan pelatihnya membuat Agon mendidih, entah apa yang dipikirkannya tapi pasti itu sesuatu yang buruk. Dia memang sudah menjadi anggota Saikyoudai, dan lebih bisa menghargai rekannya, namun kelakuannya masih sama dan merepotkan.

"Untuk saat ini sebaiknya pelatih pulang ke rumah dan istirahat. Aku yang akan mengawasi semuanya." Kata Mamori lembut, Akaashi pun pergi meninggalkan semua orang.

Latihan pagi hari sudah dimulai, tapi Hiruma masih belum terlihat, ini membuatnya sedikit cemas. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomornya.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan-" berkali-kali mencoba namun tetap balasan itu yang dia terima.

"Karin juga, kenapa dia belum datang? Biasanya dia sudah ada di sini, atau jika terlambat dia pasti memberitahuku." Batin Mamori, akhirnya ia menghubungi gadis cantik itu.

"Ah Mamori-san?" jawabnya.

"Karin-chan! Dimana kau? Kenapa masih belum datang? Hari ini Hiruma-kun tidak ada di sini, aku sendirian, pelatih juga tidak ada." Keluh Mamori sedikit jengkel.

"Ah itu ma-maafkan aku tapi, ada sesuatu hal yang harus kulakukan... Sa-sampai jumpa!" putusnya, Mamori menggembungkan pipinya, tidak biasanya Karin seperti itu, dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tubuhnya memang berada di bench, matanya juga mengamati tiap gerak gerik anggota timnya, namun hati dan pikirannya tertuju pada satu orang... Sang Kapten.

Melihat kecemasan Mamori menarik perhatian Yamato, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan mendekati manajernya.

"Apa ada masalah Mamori-san?" tanya Yamato dengan senyumnya, Mamori tersadar dan mengambilkannya minum.

"Kerja bagus... Tidak ada apa-apa Yamato-kun." Balas Mamori lembut, ia kemudian beralih pada kaki Yamato. Ia mengambil perban yang baru dan menggantinya pada kakinya.

"Hm? Lebamnya sudah semakin pudar." Kata Mamori dengan senyumnya. Yamato mengangguk dan membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

"Ini karena Mamori-san selalu menemaniku ke dokter dan tidak pernah absen barang sekali." Yamato terkekeh geli. Keduanya saling berbincang sama lain, kemudian membahas tentang perlawanannya yang akan datang dengan Earl.

Mereka akhirnya mencari-cari tentang Earl Tom di internet, dan berita tentangnya sudah sangat banyak. Semua berita di internet yang berhubungan dengannya tak jauh dari NFL dan tim amefuto Amerika lainnya. Bahkan ada sponsor dari tim yang sangat terkenal mengajukannya sebagai pelatih diusianya yang baru saja menginjak 20 tahun. Timnya juga sudah melakukan perjalanan keliling dunia melawan tim amefuto yang sebelumnya bertanding di World Cup.

"Tidak ada fotonya..." kata Mamori dan Yamato bersamaan, mereka saling tatap dengan bingung. Kemudian mencoba untuk mencarinya kembali, namun kelihatannya sangat sulit, akhirnya Yamato dan Mamori memutuskan untuk sekedar melihat seperti apa rupa pria bernama Earl ini.

Di sisi lain Agon merencanakan sesuatu, ia pergi dari latihan dan mencari sosok iblis yang biasanya membawa AK-47 bersamanya. Ia pergi ke ruang klub namun tak menemukan siapapun, akhirnya Agon memutuskan untuk mencari bukti lain di loker Hiruma. Ia dengan mudah membukanya tanpa harus merusak pintunya. Di sana terlihat beberapa dokumen latihan, laporan, juga cd rekaman pertandingan. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan rektor langsung.

Pasalnya Saikyoudai tidak begitu saja menerima tamu dari luar negeri, bahkan walau itu Hiruma sekalipun. Rektor mereka cukup tangguh untuk menghimbau batasan-batasan sang iblis.

Agon masuk dan menemui sang rektor sedang terduduk dengan beberapa tugasnya.

"Beritahu aku, siapa sebenarnya Earl Tom. Dan apa tujuannya datang ke universitas ini?" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa basi. Sang rektor hanya membenahi kacamatanya dan melihat Agon dengan mata menyipit.

"Oh? Dari klub amefuto ya? Anak buahnya Hiruma?" tanya rektor dengan senyuman. Ia mempersilahkannya duduk, namun Agon justru marah dan membentak.

"Jadi kalian tidak tahu siapa Earl Tom itu? Dia adik tiri dari Hiruma Youichi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua, tapi sepertinya pria bernama Tom ini ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan kapten kalian." Balas rektor menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Mendengar ucapan rektornya membuat senyum Agon mengembang, ia seperti mendapat berlian di dalam bara api. Dan untuk mengambilnya tentu saja hal yang sulit, namun ia tidak masalah harus mengalami luka bakar jika berlian memang ada di depan matanya. Lucunya mungkin yang dipikirkan Agon adalah, mengambil berlian itu dengan tangan orang lain.

"Ini baru menarik..." batinnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Usai berbicara dengan rektor, Agon pergi untuk menemui pria bernama Earl Tom ini di sebuah klub malam tepatnya di Roppongi. Walau masih siang hari tapi sudah sangat ramai. Ia ke sana seorang diri, saat mencari sosoknya Agon terbelalak melihat seorang pria dengan rambut hitam lurus, mata emas tajam, dan senyum khas yang sering ia lihat. Wajahnya entah mengapa mirip Hiruma. Yang membedakan mereka adalah tingkah dan ekspresinya, juga gayanya. Ekspresi pria itu lebih kelihatan mengerikan dibanding dengan sang iblis.

Dia juga melihat pria itu di kelilingi oleh banyak wanita cantik, tak tanggung-tanggung ada beberapa yang duduk di pangkuannya. Agon semakin tertarik pada pria itu, ia mendekat padanya dengan senyumannya yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk menantang lawan.

"Oi, kau pria bernama Earl Tom itu kan?" tanyanya, ia berhasil membuat pria itu terbelalak, kemudian senyum simpul terlihat di wajah pria yang ada di depannya.

"Benar. Ada perlu apa denganku? Ah sebelumnya kau itu siapa? Kenapa di Jepang ada sampah yang melihat orang lain dengan tatapan sampah seperti itu?" kedua matanya seketika menajam, bagai ujung pedang yang runcing.

Entah mengapa namun melihat tatapan matanya membuat Agon membeku, ia merasa bahwa orang di hadapannya itu benar-benar berbahaya.

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku? Setidaknya belajarlah untuk menunduk, sampah." Earl bangkit dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Agon, ia hanya menepuk lembut pundaknya. Namun Agon terjatuh begitu saja, ia merasa kakinya ditekan begitu saja hingga terjatuh.

"Ketahui tempatmu." Kata Earl yang pergi dari klub malam itu.

Agon terduduk diam di lantai, ia masih tak berkutik setelah dengan mudah di jatuhkan. Sementara Earl pergi entah kemana. Di lain pihak, Mamori tengah bersiap untuk melihat pertandingan persahabatan antara Enma dengan Oujo. Ini adalah langkah mereka untuk mengantisipasi tim Saikyoudai.

"Cerberus, kau ikut denganku..." Mamori menggendong anjing itu dengan penuh perhatian, ia menyiapkan kamera, tape recorder, juga beberapa buku catatan untuknya.

"Baiklah semuanya maaf karena hari ini aku tidak bisa menemani latihan kalian, Hiruma-kun, dan Karin juga menghilang. Pastikan kalian melakukan yang terbaik!" kata Mamori menyemangati. Semua anggota tim pun berseru bersemangat.

Dengan barang bawaannya yang berat Mamori sama sekali tak mengeluh, ia memasuki kereta yang cukup ramai. Berdesak-desakan dan terhimpit, rasanya panas dan lelah, tapi ia tetap melakoni pekerjaannya.

Sesampainya di stadium ia duduk di bangku paling depan, cukup banyak pengunjung untuk latih tanding antar universitas. Tidak heran karena mereka semua adalah tim unggulan saat di SMA.

Mamori membuka tasnya, sebelumnya ia membuat Cerberus duduk di sampingnya, kemudian ia mulai mengeluarkan video, dan tape recorder juga beberapa alat tulisnya.

"Minggir, aku mau duduk." Kata seseorang dengan kasarnya, Mamori menyingkirkan tasnya dari kursi di sebelah kirinya. Ia menunduk meminta maaf karena kerakusannya mengambil tiga kursi.

"Maafkan aku..." ucapnya lembut, ia pun mengambil tasnya dan meletakkannya di bawah kaki.

Padahal tinggal beberapa menit saja pertandingan dimulai namun seorang pria dengan topi rajut warna hitam mengambil tas sport Mamori. Gadis itu terkejut dan berusaha mengejar, suasana yang ramai membuatnya kesulitan keluar dari tempat duduk.

Ia juga tidak bisa dengan mudah berteriak, karena suasana yang sedang ramai-ramainya. Orang juga terlalu asik dengan pembukaan kedua tim.

"Permisi, maaf tapi tolong jaga anjingku sebentar aku akan segera kembali." Kata Mamori pada pria di sampingnya, ia menyelinap meminta izin supaya bisa keluar dari deretan penonton.

Ia berhasil lewat dan berlari mengejar si pencuri hingga keluar stadium, namun sayang ia tak bisa mengejarnya lebih jauh lagi. Sampai akhirnya pria yang duduk di sebelah Mamori menggendong Cerberus dengan tidak benar. Ia membuat anjing itu terlihat kesakitan. Pria itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Cerberus!? Hei lepaskan anjingku! Kau menyakitinya!" seru Mamori menyuruh pria itu melepaskan anjing Hiruma.

"Berisik! Wanita Jepang memang merepotkan." Katanya, ia pergi sebentar menuju stand pendaftaran dan meminjam gunting. Dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dan ramainya orang ia melempar gunting itu.

Semua orang berteriak berbahaya namun ia mengabaikannya, dan yang mengejutkan hal itu tepat mengenai sasaran.

Pencuri yang tengah berlari menghentikan langkahnya karena gunting yang tiba-tiba melayang tepat menggores pipi kanannya. Ia terjatuh dengan lemas, bahkan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Mamori dan pria misterius itu berlari mendekati si pencuri, Mamori mengambil tasnya, sedangkan pria itu membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Hm?" Mamori memiringkan kepalanya bingung, ia ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh si pria. Namun beberapa detik kemudian wajah pencuri itu justru berubah menjadi sangat putus asa dan seperti hancur.

Mamori tertegun, ia tidak berani berkomentar apapun. Setelah pencuri itu pergi, barulah Mamori berterima kasih padanya. Dan masih menyuruh pria itu melepaskan Cerberus.

"Tolong lepaskan dia, dia terlihat kesakitan." Kata Mamori memelas, Cerberus yang biasanya terlihat sangar dan gahar ketakutan dan kesakitan.

"Anjing jelek seperti ini lebih baik mati saja! Aku benci melihatnya." Pria itu melempar Cerberus, Mamori menangkapnya dan langsung menggendongnya dengan benar.

Ia menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajam dan marah, sedangkan sang pria justru tersenyum dengan mengerikan. Mamori berdiri di depannya dan menunduk.

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku, tetapi jangan pernah menyakiti anjingku lagi!" ucap Mamori tegas.

"Heeee kalau begitu bilang pada anjingmu untuk mati saja sanah." Balas pria itu dingin, Mamori geram dengan ucapannya, ia menampar pria itu kemudian menunduk dan pergi.

"Brengsek!" seru pria itu dengan wajah yang amat mengerikan.

"Wajahnya mirip dengan Youichi, tapi sifatnya sangat bengis..." batin Mamori masih kesal, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke stadium namun pertandingan sudah setengah jalan. Mamori mengelus lembut dan menenangkan Cerberus. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kecewa, namun beruntung karena dapat melihat hasil akhir dengan kemenangan Enma maka itu semakin memperjelas, bahwa Enma Fires lebih kuat.

Mamori pun memutuskan untuk pergi, ia melihat jam tangannya kemudian bergegas menuju ke kafe tempat dia bekerja.

Ia mengganti pakaiannya dan bekerja seperti biasa, selama dalam masa pertandingan Yamato diberi waktu kerja 3 hari seminggu, dan hari ini dia libur. Karena itu hanya Mamori sendiri yang berjaga dengan seniornya yang lain. Sebelumnya pekerjaannya sudah dialihkan pada Karin, tapi gadis itu justru menghilang entah kemana.

Usai dengan pekerjaannya Mamori pergi, ia bergegas menuju apartemen Hiruma berharap sang iblis sudah berada di sana, namun ketika membuka pintu ia tidak melihat sepatunya.

Mamori menekuk wajahnya sedikit murung, ia meletakkan Cerberus kemudian membaringkan tubuhmya di atas sofa.

Mamori mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Hiruma, namun hasilnya nihil. Gadis itu menaikkan kakinya, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam lututnya.

"Kenapa rasanya sangat sepi ya." Batinnya yang semakin erat memeluk kakinya, tak berapa lama ia sedikit terkejut karena sesuatu yang lembut datang menghampirinya. Mamori mendongak dan mendapati Cerberus meminta makanan, ia tersenyum dan bangkit.

"Aku tidak sendiri, ada Cerberus di sini." Katanya, saat membuka lemari makanan kesayangan sang anjing sudah habis. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar membeli makanannya dan meninggalkan Cerberus sendirian.

"Sudah pukul 11, aku harus bergegas." Batinnya yang melangkah cepat, ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Namun semua tidak berjalan mulus ketika Mamori hendak kembali ke apartemennya, ia dihadang oleh beberapa pria yang sedang mabuk.

"Wah wah ada seorang gadis cantik yang belanja sendirian. Mau kami temani?" ucapnya, Mamori menjawab dengan lembut dan polosnya.

"Tidak usah terima kasih." Balasnya yang melangkahi para pria itu, namun satu dari mereka menarik tangannya.

"Sangat tidak baik bagi kami kalau sampai membiarkan gadis secantik dirimu kesepian." Mamori semakin merasa tidak aman, jalanan saat itu sangat sepi. Mau tidak mau ia harus menghadapi pria mabuk itu seorang diri.

Mamori masih menolaknya dengan lembut, namun mereka justru semakin kasar dengan menarik-narik tangan Mamori.

"Jangan dekati aku!" seru Mamori kesal melepaskan genggaman tangan salah satu pria.

"Sialan! Dasar wanita jalang!" pria itu terlihat jengkel dan hendak menampar gadis malang yang sudah ketakutan itu. Mamori memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam bingkisannya erat sembari berharap sang iblis datang menolongnya.

"Youichi-kun!" batinnya, dan harapannya berhasil.

"Hei sampah, dia mainanku. Kalau kau menyentuhnya seutas rambut pun, aku akan menghajarmu." Mamori mendongak melihat pria di hadapannya.

"Eh? Dia pria yang tadi siang kan?" batinnya memandangi punggungnya, pria itu saling beradu mulut dengan orang-orang yang meggoda Mamori. Untunglah mereka tidak sampai ke perkelahian, hanya saja para pria yang bermain-main itu berlari ketakutan.

"Ano... Maaf karena telah merepotkanmu, dan te-terima kasih telah menolongku dua kali." Kata Mamori dengan senyumannya, ia menunduk dengan sopan.

"Kau pikir yang seperti itu gratis? Aku sudah membantumu dua kali, kau benar-benar pembawa masalah." Balasnya sinis, mendengar balasannya membuat Mamori sedikit jengkel.

"Tidak ada yang meminta bantuanmu! Kalau tidak mau membantu ya tidak usah bantu!" seru Mamori kesal, pria itu pun mulai kesal. Ia menatap tajam Mamori yang berani menantangnya, sedangkan Mamori yang dipandangi hanya terheran.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Kau benar-benar berani padaku? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" pria itu mendekati Mamori dan memandangnya dengan tajam dan menusuk. Mamori mulai merasa khawatir, ia berkeringat hanya karena dipandangi pria asing itu.

"Da-Dasar hentai! Cabul! Apa yang kau lihat? Te-tentu saja aku berani padamu atau tiga pria tadi. Kalian tidak ada bedanya!" Seru Mamori kesal, kali ini pria itu juga sudah sangat kesal. Ia menggenggam tangan Mamori kasar dan erat hingga membuat gadis itu sedikit ketakutan dan kesakitan.

"Diam!" seru pria yang tidak diketahui namanya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamori seperti ingin mengancam. Namun kemudian merasakan tangan gadis cantik itu gemetar juga air mata yang mengalir membuat kedua matanya membulat. Senyuman di bibirnya melebar.

"A-Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Mamori masih melawan, pria dengan rambut hitam itu melepaskan tangannya.

"Dasar bodoh." Katanya yang pergi meninggalkan Mamori seorang diri.

"Tunggu!" seru Mamori, ia menghapus air matanya dan mengejar pria itu.

"Aku minta maaf karena membentakmu dan berbuat kasar padamu. Ini sebagai hadiah terima kasih." Ucapnya sedikit terisak, Mamori memberikan sebuah plester luka di telapak tangannya yang terluka karena goresan para preman tadi. Tangannya masih gemetar ketika memberinya plester luka itu.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Mamori menundukkan kepalanya dan berpamitan pergi.

"Kau pikir bisa pergi begitu saja?" Pria itu menarik tangan Mamori dan mencuri bibirnya. Ia membuat Mamori terpojokkan di tembok. Mamori sangat terkejut dengan perlakuannya, belum lagi saat tangan pria itu mulai membuka roknya. Ia berpindah dari bibir ke leher Mamori, gadis itu sangat lemas namun juga berusaha melawan.

"Nikmati saja spesial servis ini." Tambahnya, namun Mamori justru menangis.

"Youichi…" panggilnya, mendengar kata itu membuat pria itu terkejut dan langsung melepaskan Mamori. Matanya menajam, raut wajahnya terlihat amat sangat kesal.

Mamori menggunakan kesempatannya untuk lari. Ia membawa makanan Cerberus bersamanya dan lari dengan air mata.

"Youichi… Hahahaha aku menemukanmu!" serunya diikuti tawa yang cukup keras, ia menempelkan plester yang ada di tanggannya ke bibirnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang kau yang akan mati, kak…" katanya.

"Oi Tom! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau bisa dikira orang cabul. Ya memang sih kau cabul." Tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan rambut blonde dan mata silver datang. Ia mengenakan banyak tato di tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kekar.

"Hahahaha kau tidak boleh berkata demikian Dante, lihat moodnya sedang bagus." Balas laki-laki dengan tubuh yang tidak kalah indah. Kulitnya hitam ototnya pun terbentuk dengan baik, tingginya bahkan hampir dua meter.

"Ini jarang terjadi, kapten kita terlihat bersemangat melawan sampah. Ia bahkan meninggalkan Faulk, Aaron, Carson, Larry dan yang lainnya untuk terlebih dahulu terbang ke Jepang. " Tambah pria lain dengan mata tajam merah berambut ikal.

"Diamlah Dante, Deion, Eric... Kita kemari untuk bersenang-senang, kakakku sangat bodoh jika ia beranggapan bisa menang melawan tim yang dia sendiri buat." Kata pria yang berhasil menolong Mamori itu, rupanya dia adalah musuh selanjutnya bagi Saikyoudai. Pria yang membuat Mamori dan timnya penasaran, pria yang dikatakan sangat berbahaya, Earl Tom bersama ketiga pemainnya yang lain.

"Aku dengar kakakmu berada di Amerika bersama gadis cantik, mungkin dia berlibur bersama kekasihnya?" tanya pria rambut pirang, Dante posisi Reciever.

"Dia kabur? Hahahaha dan lagi siapa gadis itu? Bukankah akan lebih indah kalau kita juga hancurkan wanita itu? Atau kita hancurkan terlebih dulu harapannya di depan kekasihnya? Ahahahaha ini sangat menyenangkan!" seru Earl Tom dengan nada yang sangat keras dan bersemangat.

"Gahahaha aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya menderita." Tambahnya lagi, kali ini ekspresi wajahnya sungguh sangat liar, dan mengerikan. Bahkan rekan-rekannya terdiam berkeringat melihatnya.

Sudah dua minggu lebih Hiruma dan Karin tidak menampakkan dirinya, Mamori mulai cemas dan bertanya-tanya, belum lagi pertandingan mereka semakin dekat.

Mamori menghabiskan waktunya berdua hanya dengan Cerberus di apartemen Hiruma, berkali-kali dirinya menghubungi kekasihnya namun tak ada balasan.

Di kampus gosip tentang Hiruma dan Karin yang berlibur ke Amerika bersama sedang hangat diperbincangkan. Gosip itu juga tak luput dari pendengaran Anezaki Mamori.

"Eh? A-Apa memang benar begitu?" tanya Mamori pada teman satu jurusannya.

"Maafkan aku Mamo-chan, tadinya aku tidak percaya sampai seseorang menyebar foto Karin dan Hiruma yang tengah berada di Texas." Balas teman Mamori, Aki. Mendengar hal itu membuat jantung Mamori seakan berhenti berdetak.

Ia seperti dijatuhkan dari tebing yang sangat tinggi. Namun wajahnya masih bisa tersenyum menyembunyikan segala risau di hatinya.

"Ahahaha Karin-chan juga manajer tim, wajar saja kok kalau dia bersama kaptennya." Balas Mamori membela kekasihnya, temannya itu juga mengangguk memberi sisi positif. Tapi tidak semua orang di universitas menyukai Mamori.

Beberapa gadis justru sangat membencinya karena sifatnya yang peduli, ramah, dan baik hati. Mereka pikir Mamori hanya gadis cerewet di klubnya yang gemar mencari perhatian para pria di seluruh universitas. Namun pada kenyataannya Mamori memanglah gadis yang baik seperti itu, jadi mau diapakan lagi sifat alamiahnya tidak akan hilang.

"Karin-chan dan Hiruma-kun juga terlihat serasi bukan? Terkadang aku melihat keduanya seperti pasangan saat bersama." Celoteh salah satu mahasiswi.

"Ne, ne bukankah Hiruma-kun kekasihnya Anezaki? Mereka kan selalu bersama 3 tahun ini." Balas temannya, mereka saling membicarakan hubungan orang lain yang sama sekali tidak penting.

"Tidak mungkin, Anezaki kan cuma manajer sialannya. Benar kan?"

"Ehem!" dehaman Aki menghentikan percakapan mereka yang terkejut dan pergi begitu saja.

Aki melihat temannya yang tertunduk di balik pintu, ia tahu bahwa gadis itu sangat memikirkan ucapan mahasiswi lainnya.

"Mamo-chan…" panggilnya dengan nada sayu, Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha melupakan semua sesak hatinya dan tersenyum.

"Yah, aku kan manajer sialannya. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang cuma mendampingi tim. Pertandingan nanti juga sangat sulit, Hiruma-kun pasti akan kembali." Kata Mamori menyemangati dirinya juga membuat temannya supaya tidak cemas.

Mereka saling mengobrol melepas canda, tentu saja ia masih merasa berat di hati. Namun, dia tidak ingin membuat Hiruma kecewa barang satu kalipun. Mungkin saja Hiruma punya alasan sendiri mengapa ia pergi bersama dengan Karin ke Amerika.

* * *

maaf agak telaaat, tadinya mau rilis tanggal 25 tapi gak sempeeeet :")  
terima kasih buat semua yang sudah setia membaca dan menunggu, rilis tiap tanggal 25 yaaa (kalau sempet) /setanlu

author sibuk kerja dan cari kerja, doakan ya semua ;;v;;

sekali lagi terima kasiiih


End file.
